A Snowy Encounter
by The.Melanarchist
Summary: One-shot of a game-skit outside of Flanoir with Kratos and Lloyd. Not THE Flanoir scene, but one of my favorites... Uses dialogue from the game. No major spoilers, but maybe if you squint. No pairings or slash.


**(A/N) Just a quick one shot outside Flanoir with the dialogue from one of my favorite game skits... Probably some spoilers if you haven't gotten to the Tower of Salvation yet, but they're pretty minor, maybe some bigger ones if you're really perceptive. Just love Kratos and Lloyd. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or Tethe'alla, or Lloyd, or Kratos. I wouldn't be here if I did.**

* * *

Night was falling across the snowy tundra, giving it a bluish tint in the reaches farthest from the setting sun, where only a few last rays of red light had survived for this long. They wouldn't make it to Flanoir before it was too dark. Lloyd sighed, though it was cold, it was feeling more and more like there was always something else that they had to do. Always more summon spirits, always another obstacle. He would by no means ever give up, but did it have to take so long? The party walked a bit farther to set up camp, and Lloyd lagged behind. Ruminating silently. Finally looking up from the deep tracks on the ground of his friends, Lloyd scanned the landscape. The town of Flanoir was easily seen on the horizon, but still quite a ways off. Lloyd spun slowly in a circle. Nothing was visible for miles in any direction, aside from a few snow-drifts, and … What was that? Lloyd narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the dark figure a short way out. Checking back on his companions, they weren't too far ahead. He could catch up after he investigated. Spurred by his curiosity, Lloyd broke into a quick jog. Now that he was closer, Lloyd could definitely tell that someone was lying peacefully in the snow, hands behind their head gazing upward. He stopped dead in his tracks. Messy auburn hair stuck up in almost every direction. He knew it was dangerous, especially to be alone with a member of Cruxis, but for some reason he kept walking. The man seemed to ignore him.

"It's Kratos." Lloyd said more to himself, to verify that the mercenary- no the traitor, was actually there and not a figment of his imagination. Kratos still didn't break his gaze from the quickly darkening sky.

"What're you doing?" Lloyd asked, trying to sound accusing. He was struck with how normal it sounded, as if they were still in Sylvarant, as if Kratos had never left. Kratos' eyes drifted down to meet Lloyd's. He slowly stood and dusted himself off.

"It's you." It was stated in his usual calm manner, "I was just looking at the sky." Lloyd couldn't read his face, but he never could. If they were on opposite sides, how could Kratos seem so … so the same? Perhaps his mercenary act wasn't an act. Maybe he was still the same person that trained Lloyd to protect those he cared about, made him stronger. But he was just coincidentally looking up at the sky in the same area that Lloyd and his friends were camping for the night? Suddenly anger welled up inside Lloyd. Now that everything was out in the open, how _dare_ he lie again. He should know how much pain and chaos he left in his wake.

"Don't lie!" He fumed, hoping his anger might trigger remorse in the stoic swordsman. Instead to Lloyd's chagrin, Kratos looked almost amused. As if it was the same time that he accused Lloyd of hating him, and didn't really give any reason for him to change that.

"Hm." Kratos responded, "then, how about I was scheming how to get rid of those that are in Lord Yggdrasill's way. Now are you satisfied?" Lloyd was dumbstruck. Had Kratos just… cracked a joke? He was almost lighthearted, for Kratos. Why wasn't he acting like the bad guy, it would be so much easier for Lloyd to be convinced that the 'other Kratos' had all been an act. Now he had mixed feelings, he wanted so badly for Kratos to come back and join them, but how could he ever _forgive_ him for trying to take Colette to her death. The man didn't make any sense, what was he trying to accomplish?

"You seem well." Kratos stated, looking nearly relieved as he sized Lloyd up.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd was struck yet again with the strangeness of the comment. Did he actually care what happened to them? Why would he for that matter? Kratos' face closed up again, to the same emotionless mask that he always wore.

"Lloyd, don't be so trusting. There may be those close to you who are malicious." His voice rang with warning, the same as when he was teaching Lloyd sword techniques. Or telling him to be wary. Lloyd shook his head to snap out of it. This man had the gall to warn him of traitors?

"You're talking about yourself." Lloyd said dully, for lack of a better way to put it. He was, wasn't he? What kind of sick joke was that? There was no way that anyone else among his companions would betray them.

"Hm." was Kratos' customary reply, as if he always knew something Lloyd didn't, "We'll see. Be ever judicious." The way in which he never prodded Lloyd to accept his advice made it sound all the more true. Suddenly filled with doubt, Lloyd didn't know what to say, how to talk to him. Kratos broke eye contact, and looked around at the now dark landscape.

"Now, I shall excuse myself." Why did he have to be so formal? Lloyd was just now registering that Kratos meant to leave. He opened his mouth to stop him, but no words came. He didn't want him to_ stay_, did he? The guy never made sense. Lloyd was conflicted, and hoped it didn't show, looking down at his boots. How is it that five minutes with Kratos made him doubt how he was supposed to feel about him? Looking back up, Lloyd finally came up with a reason to make him stick around for at least a second longer. Kratos was gone. In every direction Lloyd looked, there wasn't a trace of his presence. He sighed, now actually starting to wonder if he imagined it after all. He sighed.

"I forgot to ask what 'judicious' means." Lloyd said to himself. His best option was to forget that it happened. He was becoming a leader now, and he couldn't afford to look any more confused than he already was. His friends had already made a small campfire a few hundred yards away, and Genis was squabbling with Raine about who should cook. He trudged his way back with a heavier heart than before.

* * *

**(A/N) So that's that, please leave me a Review and tell me whatcha think! I'm open to other skit ideas... thinking of doing one about Kratos' intense loathing for tomatoes. Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
